


Where Are You?

by DepressingGreenie



Series: POTS Small Steve Appreciation Bingo [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pepper isn't payed enough for this and she's the CEO, Poor JARVIS is trying, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Service Dog Bucky, Worried Tony Stark, disabled steve rogers, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony hasn't heard from his boyfriend in a while. He is very worried, particularly with the lockdown in place.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: POTS Small Steve Appreciation Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo





	Where Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> For the POTS Server Small Steve Appreciation bingo prompt [“Lockdown” [N1]](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/344735277056786433/709204772435132436/image0.png)

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that, Sir”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I YOU CAN’T LET ME DO THAT, JARVIS?!” Tony shouts. “I BUILT YOU! I BUILT YOU SO YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT I SAY!” His heart beats fast in his chest, he was damn near ready to rip his hair out.

For the past two weeks he had been out of his mind with worry, and as far as he could tell there was no good solution, and even less solutions that JARVIS would allow. If only he were just able to leave for just half an hour, less if traffic was kind.

“Sir, it is not in your best interests to-”

“I DON’T CARE, JARVIS!”

“Sir, I must insist yo-”

“SOMETHING COULD BE WRONG, JARVIS! YOU KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON OUT THERE!” Tony doesn’t want to cry, but he feels that soon will be inevitable. Over two weeks and nothing. No calls, no messages. Steve could be dead.

“Indeed, Sir”

“It’s-… It’s not like Steve not to answer his phone…” He says, chewing his lip.

“I’m sure Master Rogers has an explanation.” JARVIS says.

“But what if he doesn’t, J” Tony says, moving over to the bed. “What if he is hurt?”

His phone buzzes loudly on the wooden nightstand. Tony dives across the bed for the phone. Hoping on all hope that it was Steve calling him. His stomach sinks when he sees Pepper’s ID on the call screen. He feels bad, he really does. He loves Pepper, she all things wonderful and brilliant. But she is not his missing boyfriend.

But maybe she could help…

Tony answers the phone. “Pepper, have you heard anything from Steve. I haven’t heard from him in weeks. You know how many health conditions he has. Maybe he hasn’t caught the virus, but I think something has happened to him? Please, Pepper. Tell me you’ve heard something from him”

“Hello to you too” She says. There is a pause on the line. “Have you tried calling Sam?”

“Of course!” he exclaims. “Thank you, Pepper. Have I told you how wonderful you are lately?”

“You can thank me by looking of the forms I sent you. They need to get back to me by Thursday” she says

“Absolutely, will do.” He says.

“By Thursday” she affirms.

“By Thursday” He says. “Got to go, Pep, love you, bye”

Be hangs up the phone and calls Sam. Why didn’t he think to call Sam? The man live two minutes from Steve. Maybe the lockdown was getting to him. He knows he’s usually more logical than this.

He managed to get hold of Sam, like Pepper suggested, who was able to pop around to Steve’s apartment. His boyfriend was fine. Everything was fine. Everyone could rest easy.

Sam passed the phone to Steve, informing them that they better not take too long and that Tony would be paying Sam’s phone bill. Tony didn’t care. Drop in the ocean of his wealth and all that jazz. He was just happy to hear Steve’s voice. To know he was okay.

“Where have you been? You have been missing for a week, Steve! You can’t do that, you can’t just disappear on me like that!” Tony says.

“My phone ran out of charge, sorry” Steve explains.

“Why didn’t you charge it?” Really, that should be the obvious next step.

“Bucky chewed through the cable” Steve says with a laugh.

Tony groans, rolling over into his pillow. “Figures. He never liked me” he says, thinking of the service dog.

“Don’t be like that, Tony. He does like you. Really. He’s just a little overprotective.” Steve says, he can heat the smile in Steve’s voice. Damn, he misses Steve. If the lockdown ended right this second it wouldn’t be soon enough.

“You should really just move in with me” Tony says.

“Oh, really?” Steve says

“Yes, really” Tony whispers. “I love you”

“I love you too” Steve says, then pauses. “You really want me to live with you?”

“Yes”

“Okay, I’ll think about it”

“That’s all I ask”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
